


You Don't Have To Be Mad To Work Here.../... But It Helps

by Megpie71



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-14
Updated: 2008-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megpie71/pseuds/Megpie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you weren't insane when you applied to be in SOLDIER, the process would do it for you.</p>
<p>The Firsts were no better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Have To Be Mad To Work Here.../... But It Helps

**You Don't Have To Be Mad To Work Here...**

If you weren't insane when you applied to be in SOLDIER, the process would do it for you.

There was the risk of mako psychosis - strange voices in your head freaking you out. If that didn't do it, the sensory overload from having every input turned up to eleven could - resulting in coma, or a hyper-paranoid over-excitation. Surprising a new Three-Cee wasn't smart.

If you survived the mako, you had to survive the way people reacted to you - either fear or near-worship. Not pleasant.

Nesa got used to talking them down from the seventieth-floor helipad.

 

**... But It Helps**

The Firsts were no better. 

Genesis Rhapsodos was hot-tempered, obsessed with getting the limelight, and took it as an insult when people weren't paying him attention. He tolerated Angeal, but loathed and adored Sephiroth in equal measure. 

Sephiroth was odd. He was detatched from everyone, and presented a front of being wholly rational and logical. It was rare to see him show any emotion - the most common was puzzlement. Genesis could make him explode into incoherent, irrational wrath.

Angeal Hewley, by contrast, seemed as sane as a brick. Which, in a way, qualified as a different form of insanity.


End file.
